1. Field
The following description relates to a routing apparatus and a network apparatus that can effectively transmit data from a source component to a destination component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the ever-intensifying convergence of computer, communication, and broadcasting technologies, the public is increasingly being diverted from application specific integrated circuits (ASICs) and application specific standard products (ASSPs) to System-on-Chip (SoC) products. Recent developments in information technology (IT) have expedited the development of the SoC industry.
SoC is a technique of integrating all components of a complicated electronic system into a single integrated chip (IC). Various researches have been conducted on methods with which to implement SoC, and particularly, to interconnect various intellectual properties (IPs) in an IC.
Conventional techniques of interconnecting IPs are typically based on buses. However, in a bus structure, a bus used by one IP is no longer available for other IPs. As a result, SoC-based devices using a bus structure have difficulty in expanding. Thus, as the integration density of ICs and the amount of data transmitted between IPs increases, SoC-based devices using a bus structure increasingly face numerous structural limitations.
In order to overcome the limitations of SoC, Network on Chip (NoC) has been suggested. NoC is a technique of interconnecting IPs by applying a typical network technology to an IC. Researches are currently being conducted on ways to improve the performance of NoC-based devices in terms of power consumption and transmission time.